Seeds of Conspiracy
Seeds of Conspiracy is the thirty-second Hyrule Historia mission and sixth of Return of Sulkaris. Intro After the Gohma have left, Impa enters the prison in Palagard's Sanctuary and frees Saria by breaking the green crystal. On the march to Vigjaro Glade, Kazakk inquires about Link's past. * Kazakk: So where are you from, kid? * Link: I spent a lot my childhood back and forth between Vigjaro and the Kokiri Forest. * Link: My mother never really told me where she came from. * Kazakk: Who were your parents? * Link: My Mother and Uncle raised me until I was ten, I think. * Link: My Uncle was a Knight who died in the Gerudo Wars. * Kazakk: What was his name? * Link: To me he was always just... Uncle. * Kazakk: Well Link, I'd love to hear anything about your magical friends that helped out. * Link: I don't think I can say much without permission. * Kazakk: Would you not be concerned if an army appeared from nowhere in your empire? * Link: My master has your Kingdom's interests in mind. * Kazakk: I'd very much like to meet your master when we finish up here today. * Link: I'm certain they'll come to meet you when the time is right. POV switches to Halthor and Felonius returning to their manor to accommodate Akazoo and Azrily. * Akazoo: We've been waiting for you for days, Halthor. * Halthor: The Keaton Cartel has many operations across Hyrule that needed my attention. * Halthor: Now that I'm here, might you be interested in some additional merchandise? * Halthor: Perhaps this rare Stone of Agony that no one ever used? * Halthor: Or maybe even a real map to the Unicorn's Fountain? * Halthor: And remember, all purchases come with a complimentary Keaton Mask. Felonius pulls out a Keaton Mask and shows it to Akazoo and Azrily. * Akazoo: I am only here for what I commissioned you to steal. * Halthor: Felonius. Felonius gives Halthor the Goronu. * Halthor: It was exceptionally difficult to acquire this artifact for you. * Halthor: I could find no information about it and lost nearly half my men in the heist. * Halthor: Whatever this is, the Gerudo were willing to station an entire unit to guard it. * Halthor: The price will be very steep. Azrily places the Malmord, with Princess Tetralyna Zelda V inside, on the table. * Felonius: Is that... the Princess? * Halthor: How did you manage to shove her in such a little container? * Akazoo: What matters is the King will pay a fortune for you to return her. * Halthor: My, my, he certainly will. * Halthor: That sound... marching! Halthor, Akazoo and Felonius head to the balcony and see the Hylian army marching. * Halthor: You set me up to get this for free, didn't you?! * Akazoo: If I want things for free, I take them myself. (takes the Goronu from Halthor's hands) * Kazakk: TRAITOR! * Akazoo: What if I were to tell you that you have been betrayed by a great many people? * Akazoo: What if I told you that I have discovered a lie so great, it would tear the Kingdom apart? * Kazakk: What lie? * Akazoo: Why don't you ask your filthy first Sages? * Akazoo: The Fallen Sage now walks free in Hyrule, moving with vengeance and purpose. * Akazoo: It is she that will expose a great conspiracy that the First Sages have played against Hyrule. * Akazoo: For so long you zealots have idolized those First Sages... * Akazoo: Turning a blind eye to their disregard for your devoted kingdom! * Akazoo: Soon though, there will be war against the First Sages! * Kazakk: You are still a traitor who murdered my wife and kidnapped my daughter. * Kazakk: No conspiracy you've discovered will turn my eyes to what you've done! * Akazoo: Then you will not take part in my solution to the coming war. (uses the Goronu to raise the Stalfos across the manor) * Halthor: That thing raises the dead?! * Akazoo: It is the only way to fight Sulkaris and the First Sages. Outro Kazakk enters the manor and fights Akazoo while Halthor hides under a table. Link comes to Kazakk's help, who proceeds to push both himself and Akazoo off a window down to the outside. Azrily then appears and fights Link, who manages to stab her in the heart. During the battle, Azrily drops the Malmord. After pushing Azrily down through another window, Link picks up the Malmord and sees the Princess inside. * Zelda: Well don't just stand there, get me out of this thing! * Link: Well excuse me, Princess. POV switches to Kazakk fighting Akazoo outside. * Kazakk: You kill my wife... * Kazakk: Hand my kingdom over to the Gohma... * Kazakk: Barter my daughter to thieves! * Kazakk: There is no better sentence for you than death! * Akazoo: In that case I've already served your sentence. Kazakk and Akazoo continue to fight until Kazakk beheads Akazoo. Without Akazoo, the Stalfos crumble into inert bones. * Kazakk: Victory! Two Hylian soldiers escort Halthor and Felonius out of the manor. * Kazakk: Looks like your spring of thievery has come to an end, Baron Halthor. POV switches to Link pouring wine into a bowl. * Link: Who makes a mansion without any mirrors? * Zelda: Someone afraid of Interlopers, I'd guess. * Link: Interlopers are just a child's fairy tale. * Zelda: No they're not, we have historical records of them. * Link: Hyrule must have some pretty terrible historians. The wine bowl stops rippling and becomes a reflective mirror, through which Hylia speaks. * Hylia: What is it, Link? * Link: Might you know how to break someone out of one of these? * Hylia: Is that the Princess of Hyrule? * Link: Pretty sure it's her. * Hylia: Bring her to me. * Link: I'll be returning with the Hylian army. * Hylia: Be swift, Link. (cuts the connection) * Link: See, I told you I knew someone who could break you out. * Zelda: I hope you'll pardon my lack of confidence. POV switches to the inner sanctum of the Cathedral of Vigjaro. * Hylia: It would see Link has the Princess in captivity. * Nostrum: With the Princess in your custody there will be no legitimate heir to the throne... * Hylia: And no resistance to my takeover. * Hylia: Carock, take a detachment of Pyromancers east. * Hylia: Put Link under stasis and bring him and the Princess to me. * Hylia: Once she is secure, wipe out the King and his army. * Hylia: Kill them all and burn down anything that remains. * Hylia: Leave no survivors. * Carock: It will be done, Your Grace. (departs) In Vigjaro Glade, after the Hylians leave, Azrily recovers Akazoo's head. Category:Hyrule Historia